Slowly Swirling
by hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
Summary: A collection of Ron/Hermione oneshots, based on my depressing life. Rated T because of possible strong language and "mature"  heh  references in the future.
1. Slowly Swirling

**So I've decided to start a grand little project where I write little Ron/Hermione oneshots half-based on my real-life experiences, as well as real-life experiences of my overexpanded friends' circle. About half of them will probably end much nicer than their real-life counterparts did, but yeah...**

**The true purpose of this is, of course, not to slack off while I'm slacking off. I put "Only a True Gryffindor" off until summer break because it takes ages to write, edit, type up, edit, and upload a chapter, but these oneshots already happened, so all I have to do is think of it, write it down, replace the names with Potter-names, and make it sound better than it actually was. It's like creative venting. It's good for me.**

**P.S. Some critical people feel that having a lot of these defeats the purpose of a oneshot. I disagree (they don't continue each other...exactly). Enjoy!**

**xxx**

The Great Hall was dim, with only the white, slowly swirling lights illuminating the dance floor. Hermione had never been able to feel comfortable in a setting such as this, and now, with her hand on Ron's shoulder, she felt less confident then ever.

Suddenly, Ron spoke. "You know, I haven't slowdanced in a really long time. Like a year, I think."

"It was less than a year," Hermione breathed, hardly believing that she was willingly ruining the moment.

"What?" Ron looked genuinely confused (as was often the case).

"June 6th, last year." It took all her strength to say that calmly. He'd been dancing with Lavender Brown, and despite the fact that she was, at the time, dancing with Seamus (and enjoying it, too), it had quite honestly made her flesh crawl.

"Yeah," Ron said, remembering. He smiled, and Hermione felt an urge to kill someone. "But that didn't really count."

"And this does?" The words were out before she could stop them. She looked up and saw his face change strangely as a slow, creeping realization hit him, right before he kissed her...and the music stopped.

**xxx**

**I guess this is what I could call the "title oneshot". Like some albums have a "title song"...anyway...**

**Please review! I'd love to know what people think of my idea in general and this oneshot specifically.**


	2. Why Can't He See?

**The oneshots in this "collection" will occasionally echo each other, sometimes referring to each other's events (purists, go away, they're still oneshots), but they are in no particular order. Therefore, even though Ron and Hermione officially got together in the last one...well, consider the first oneshot a sort of prologueish finale to a long, depressing tale of teenage angst.**

**xxx**

The group moved to the fair gate, laughing. Mrs. Weasley stepped in front of them.

"Okay, we want to do this as quickly as possible. Get into groups of two or three, check with me, I'll give you the money for entrance, and you'll go in, okay? We don't want to make a crowd."

Hermione waved in Ginny's direction, but she was already walking through with friends she'd brought along that were in her own year. She sighed and turned to the older Weasley brothers, but they'd already grouped up.

She knelt down and untied her shoelace, then began to tie it again: maybe, if she was as inconspicuous as possible, she could just go in by herself after they were all gone.

"They ditched me! Can you believe it? The're my _brothers, _for Merlin's sake."

Hermione looked up to see Ron towering over her.

"Hi, Ron..."

"Yeah, hi. And Lavender, she's supposed to be my _girlfriend, _why the hell didn't she wait for me?" He paused. "I guess I'm with you..."

She got up. "Okay, let's go."

"They just forgot about me...Mum, too, didn't even give me the money..." He shook his head. "Come on, I'll pay for us both right now and you'll pay me back after we pass through, okay?

"Okay," Hermione said, glad that she didn't have to talk to the ticket-lady: she'd always been really shy.

They approached the gate, and the stern-looking lady at the register suddenly smiled. "Two sickles each, please," she continued to smile.

Ron's brow furrowed, and Hermione knew why: the sign above them said _three _sickles. Nevertheless, he dug out four sickles from his pocket and handed them to the witch without a word. The witch pointed her wand at Ron's hand and a pink paper band snaked out and wrapped around his wrist, indicating that he'd paid.

She turned to Hermione. "Now you, miss."

"Huh?" Hermione had been a bit zoned out.

Ron shook his head, exasperated, and took her hand, holding it out to the witch. She put a paper band on her, too, then said "Enjoy yourselves," a playful smile on her lips.

"Thanks," they both said, then looked at each other, startled at the difference in their tones - Hermione had said it happily, like she meant it, while Ron had muttered it, clearly annoyed at the witch's suggestive little smile.

They walked off, looking around for the rest of their crowd.

"I'm pretty sure the ticket-lady thought we were together," Ron said.

"Well, we sort of were - oh," Hermione said, realizing what he meant. "I guess we looked like it..."

"What the hell?"

"Well, you paid for me, you took my hand..." _And I was probably smiling stupidly at you the whole time, _she thought to herself.

"It's just so _stupid_, you know? The way people see things that aren't there. Things that _can't _even be there."

"Right." Hermione looked down. "Completely unrealistic."

"Yeah...stupid."

"Here's your two sickles, by the way. I _did _say I'd pay you back."

Ron huffed. "God, I hope the lady can still see us. This is something you'd _never _see a real couple do."

"Just take the goddamn sickles!" Hermione shouted.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"_Take _them and leave me alone. Find Lav- Harry or someone."

"Okay..." He took them. "Oh, there's Lavender..."

_Either stay or leave, Ron. Don't just stand there._

She turned around and burst into tears.

**xxx**

**Please review! It's not hard, and it really means a lot, especially if you tell me something useful. Although useless flattery is also quite enjoyable, though not as pleasant.**


	3. Painful Realization

**True story, bro.**

**xxx**

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked in. It was the only room in the Weasley's house (except the dining room) that could fit all the teenagers in the house in one place. And now, they were going to have a lay down their mats and sleeping bags, Hermione on the floor, Ron and Ginny perched up on the bench.

"This is going to be fun," Hermione said.

"Well, not really," Ginny said. "We always do the same stuff, always the same questions."

Hermione got out her hairbrush and began to brush her hair, as it tended to get frizzy whenever she neglected it. "How so?"

"Well, we just ask 'who do you fancy?' over and over again. And we rarely learn anything new."

"You might this timem" Hermione said, trying to concentrate more on the hairbrush than what she was saying.

"Really?" Ron was enjoying this, clearly. "And what would that be?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and eyed him with a sort of fascinated contempt in her eyes. "Guess."

"How am I supposed to guess? You could fancy _anyone."_

_I really couldn't. _Hermione shook her head. "Wow, you're stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are," Ginny said, looking at Hermione sympathetically. Her eyes clearly read: _You poor thing. Not again._

"Ginny, what the hell?"

"Ron, you really are stupid."

"I'm not!"

Hermione's hand jerked forward and let go of the hairbrush. It sailed across the room and straight into Ron's face.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Being stupid." Hermione smiled widely.

"What? I - oh..." Ron's face twisted. "Oh, I _am _stupid. Wow..."

The remaining Weasley siblings walked in, talking to Harry.

"Hey, Harry. Guess what? I'm stupid."

"Glad you got it figured out, mate," Harry said, grinning. "Why, exactly?"

"Never you mind," Hermione said and glared at Ron.

"Okay..." Ron said, and rubbed his cheek, wincing. "So, guys...Truth?"

...And so began the most uninteresting game of Truth the world had ever seen.

**xxx**

**REVIEW! please please please! I only have two so far, and they're from the same person... who I know in real life...and who I had to pester to get those reviews...so please! It's a simple action. Just press that little button and REVIEW.**


End file.
